farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
AK-47
The AK-47 is a very common weapon in the Far Cry series. So far, the AK-47 has appeared in Far Cry 2, Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4. Background The AK-47 is the signature weapon of many armies and militant groups worldwide, and is one of the most recognized individual weapons on the planet. Since its introduction in 1947, the AK-47 has become the world's most popular assault rifle, with approximately 70 million AK-47s built and 100 million AK-type rifles. Mikhail Kalashnikov, the rifle's creator, designed the AK-47 to be reliable in the muddy, wet, and frozen conditions typically encountered on the Eastern Front of World War 2. Given the AK-47's reliability and ease of manufacture due to its simple design, it lends itself readily to mass production. |maxammo = 30+90 30+120 with assault webbing upgrade |reliability = 2 |accuracy = 2 |ammunition = 10 |image2 = }} Far Cry 2 The AK-47 is a primary weapon in Far Cry 2. Characteristics The AK-47 has decent accuracy and power, but it also has high recoil and a questionable range. The AK has the best reliability of all the assault rifles, and can be used for a very long time before it starts to rust, jam and eventually break apart. Until the FAL paratrooper or the AR-16 are available, the AK-47 can be a more powerful, reliable and still cheap alternative to the G3KA4. Its early advantages of firepower comes at a noticeable trade of greater recoil and more primitive iron sights. Availability There are two ways to obtain the AK-47. * The AK-47 is available after the second weapon shop mission in Act 1. * The weapon is dominant among enemies during Act 1 until after the first faction mission of Act 2. Golden AK-47s s AK-47 variant]] There are eight "Golden AK-47s" hidden throughout the game world. These weapons are just like the regular AK-47 except they have no stock and are gold plated. They degrade very slowly and rarely jam. It is wise to rotate one through the primary weapon crate. Far Cry 2 Multiplayer The AK-47 is heavily used in all game modes, it beats the G3 in terms of reliability and damage. However it's no match against the AR-16's Damage but either way it's an okay firearm to have around. Far Cry 3 The '''AK-47 is an assault rifle in Far Cry 3. This weapon becomes free after deactivating 2 radio towers. Despite its lack of attachments, the AK47 is widely considered to be the best fully automatic assault rifle for the first half of the game, with an easy-to-control rate of fire, lower recoil, and greater stopping power than the STG-90. Taking the time to aim and control ones fire gives this weapon surprisingly good range. There is less reason to use the Kalashnikov once the P416 and ACE become available after reaching the Southern Island. However, its lower rate of fire makes it easier to manage ammunition, enabling longer activities and engagements in the field. Availability The AK-47 is quite common on the Rook Islands, being found in the hands of the Rakyat and Pirates alike. It can be bought at the shop or scavenged off dead pirates. The weapon could be easily obtained during the fight to free the first outpost near Amanaki, and even earlier since it is possible to come up with 375 dollars even before the outpost battle. It is scarce on the southern island, because the Privateers never use it in battle, and Pirates are seldom encountered there. However, an infinite number can be obtained from the gun vending machines. Far Cry 4 The AK-47 returns in Far Cry 4. It has no attachments available. Signature version The Warrior is the signature version of the AK-47 which has a custom paint job, an extended magazine (from 30 to 40), an optical sight and a silencer. It can be unlocked by hijacking two royal cargo trucks. It's a good weapon for AK fans, and its performance in combat is superior to its normal counterpart. The added suppressor will make stealth assaults easier, but it is surpassed by other weapons unlocked later in the game, and is a direct downgrade from the signature P416. Trivia * The AK-47 is the first weapon seen in Far Cry 2, although it's not obtainable until later. * In Far Cry 3, the AK-47 cannot be fitted with any attachments in single-player campaign, despite the Picatinny rail on top of the dust cover. This is, however, not the case in multiplayer or in co-operative game modes, in which it can be fitted with a reflex sight, red dot sight, reduced power ammunition and a low-power optical scope. It is unknown why this is the case, though it may be to ensure the player uses other assault rifles other than just the AK in the later stages of Far Cry 3's campaign. * Oddly, AK-47s in Far Cry 3 can be found near dead bodies of World War II era Japanese soldiers in the single player mission 'Testing Unit' - this is obviously done to provide the player assault rifle-grade munition for the mission. The bodies should be housing either Type 99 rifles or Type 100 sub-machine guns, but no WWII weapons can be found in Far Cry 3 (with the exception of the 1911, though as a modernized version). * While the weapon has a generic name "AK-47" it's characteristic are not consistent with any particular original IzhMash AK rifles. The closest thing is the AK-103 - it is an AK-74M clone, chambered for 7.62x39mm ammo. However, unlike true IzhMash AK-103, having black plastic furniture and plastic folding stock, this rifle have AKM's wooden furniture and wooden stock. The markings on the receiver of the in-game model say the player is holding a "Repurposed AK, caliber 7,62mm". Most likely, in-game AK is a non-IzhMash AK-74 copy, originating either from Rook Islands themselves, or from China or Indonesia. * Although the Privateers never use AK-47s when you encounter them in actual combat, some privateers can be observed wielding AK-47 rifles in Thurston Town and Hoyt's compound. * Sam Becker wields an AK-47 service rifle, as does Willis Huntley in his final appearance. * In Far Cry 2, the player charges the firearm after every reload. In Far Cry 3, weapon handling is now more realistic and the game can track whether or not there is still a round in the chamber when reloading. * In Far Cry 4, the AK-47 appears to have the more modernized black polymer furnishings (handguard and stock) rather than the wooden ones shown in the previous installments. However, this could just be black-painted wood, or black-ish wood (some species of tree do have black wood, such as Ebony trees). * strangely, while the AKs in both Far Cry 3 and 4 do have scope mounts, they cannot actually mount any scopes. Gallery Ak74.jpg|AK47 in-game Shot-fc3-1.jpg|AK-47s ingame view-model Shot-fc3-2.jpg|AK-47s iron sights Rakyat-ak.jpg|Rakyat warrior with an AK-47 service rifle Guerilla-fc3-ak.jpg|Pirate in a pre-release trailer toting the AK47 rifle. Ak-privateer.jpg|A privateer brandishing AK47 assault rifle StainZz marked.jpg|Royal Army soldier with an AK-47 in Far Cry 4http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Far_Cry_4|link=http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Far_Cry_4 https://www.facebook.com/stainzzclan?fref=ts FC4-AK-4.jpg|First person view of the AK-47 rifle in FarCry 4. Sabal5.png|Sabal with an AK-47 rifle farcry4-screen121.jpg|Two AK-47 lying on a wooden crate farcry4-screen122-L.jpg|Longinus with an AK-47 service rifle de:AK-47 pl:AK-47 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Weapons Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons Category:Weapons